


Five Nights - How did this happen?

by HowAboutNachos



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF 2, Gen, If you don't know who William Afton is, go watch Game Theory, this is good, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutNachos/pseuds/HowAboutNachos
Summary: Eva Malinstrom isn't normal. She doesn't really care, though. Being able to talk to machines is a cool feature. Even if it's through her head in a different language called "Gearyerp." Until things get newer. Eva can't talk to new microwaves or that fancy new car called a "Tesla." Anything made after 1990 is out of the game. Until she gets a night shift job at a local pizzeria, with pretty old animatronics from the 1980's. She's surprised the place is still running. She knows she'll be able to talk to them, but like this? How do they move on their own? How do they know English? How do they have personality?





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Thought I'd branch out a bit to other fandoms! (If you haven't seen my Gravity Falls works, please do) Enjoy this little blurb (more like a story) I thought about while listening to music. I'd love your thoughts! Also, don't forget to smile! Yu probably don't know this, but Eva is a Gravity Falls OC I made. I can't think of better names, so that's why.


	2. The Backstory

Eva Malinstrom never liked the word "normal." She had lived in a town that had gnomes, Gremloblins, and a sadistic, evil triangle who turned her into stone and made a giant chair out of her (and others). Plus, she wasn't normal either. She was always able to talk to machines. Ones made before 1990, anyway. Nothing else would talk. They sat in silence as the old cannon from 1840-something told his stories through a strange language called "Gearyerp." She invented the name when she was five. She was not very good at inventing names.

Anyway, she was now sixteen, and less and less of machinery was yappin' it up. After her parents got over the shock of the triangle's chair, they moved away. Far away. Eva moved with them but got a different house. Eva was (finally!) living life away from her nightmare-plagued parents who were always waking up screaming. They were getting over it, though, and when they finally do, she knew she may move back in. Otherwise, she needed a job. There was a local pizzeria that needed a night shift person. She decided to check it out. Least it paid well.

"...and here is the back room. Any questions?" the employer showing Eva around asked.

"Nope! Wow, these animatronics are beautiful!" Eva raved, pointing at Toy Chica.

 _These were_ SO _made before 1990! I'll be able to speak with them!_

Eva would never have thought they'd be the ones speaking first.


End file.
